Felicity Cooking Lessons
by DensiLover116
Summary: Felicity's been taking cooking lessons and wants to surprise Oliver with dinner. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Felicity's Cooking Lessons._**

 _A/N: I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. I really hope you guys like this story! :)_

She decided on something simple. Something that she knew she wouldn't mess up. Well so she thought.

They'd been giving easy recipe assignments at her cooking class that she went to once a week. It really wasn't her idea but her mother insisted that she try it. She told her 'Felicity, honey the way to a man's heart is though his stomach.'

So she took her mom's advice and took one class. What could it hurt, right?

Well one class turned into two then two became three and so forth. It was sort of difficult managing to go to them. She barely made it on time most nights. She had a hectic schedule and work was crazy busy.

But she managed to get the late class and it was on the weekends so that was a plus.

The first week wasn't that bad. They learned the basics; for example boiling water for spaghetti first then adding the noodles. Then they learned how to make simple casseroles like green beans.

Felicity really enjoyed it. She was learning so much. And it didn't hurt that the cooking instructor was hot. Although she wouldn't let anyone know that. Not that she would ever tell them that or him. Because hello she has an amazing gorgeous guy at home. Who probably already knows all these recipes and then some.

She went back to her notes that she had taken and was going over the recipe.

'Okay, once the noodles are boiling make sure there not too hard.' So she grabbed one with a fork and took a small bite.

She threw it against the side cabinet and if it sticked then it meant it was ready.

Once she knew for sure that it was, she drained the noodles and placed them in a bowl.

She then turned around to make sure the sauce was okay.

It was boiling, which meant it was almost ready.

She went to grab the stuff for their side salad. She got the bag of lettuce and placed it in a bowl and mixed it with tomatoes and cucumber along with some croutons and grabbed the dressing from the fridge.

Once that was done she placed it on the table.

She went back to the stove to check on the sauce.

'Oh, no it's spilling over!'

She grabbed a towel and quickly turned off the stove. She wiped up the mess before it got everywhere. Luckily it didn't go everywhere and she managed to save it before it burned.

She grabbed her phone to text Oliver asking if he was almost home.

Once he replied he was a couple minutes away she grabbed some plates and put some noodles on it and then added the sauce.

She placed them on the table and lit some candles on the table. She grabbed some wine from the fridge and poured two glasses.

And she awaited Oliver to come home.

"Felicity, I'm home."

"Oliver! I'm in the kitchen and I have a surprise for you!"

He walked over to the kitchen and saw her.

"What's all this?"

"Well I know how hard you've been working lately; I thought I'd do something nice and make you dinner for a change."

"You did all this for me?"

"Yep!" She said putting emphasis on the p.

"Felicity, honey that was really nice of you."

"You're very welcome. And to show your appreciation, you can try it."

He sat down and awaited his review on her cooking.

"So how'd I do?" She asked hopefully.

"Felicity Smoak, you have not failed this dinner."

"Really!?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's good. Better than your omelets."

"Ow, hey! What was that for?"

"That was for dissing my omelets."

"I said I liked them. It's just it needed some work. And besides this dinner is superb."

"Well I guess I can excuse that omelet comment then."

"Thank you."

She kissed his cheek.

They finished dinner and he washed the dishes.

Once they were done they went to get ready for bed.

"So you really liked my dinner?"

"Yes, I really did. I guess those cooking lessons are helping?"

"Yeah, they really are and at first it was a little complicated but I got the hang of it."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you like your classes."

"Yeah and next week we're learning how to make dessert. I think we're making gelato. It's one of Alejandro's favorites."

"I'm sorry who?"

"Oh he's our cooking instructor. He's from Italy and he swears that gelato is way better than ice cream."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oliver are you okay? You look a little red."

"I'm fine."

"Oliver?"

"What is it that's bothering you?"

"You said that an Alex was teaching your class?"

"Yeah Alex is short for Alejandro. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all. I just didn't know it was a guy teaching you is all."

"And is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Oliver are you maybe... jealous?"

"What me jealous no!"

"You know green make look good on you when you're in your suit but it's definitely not working right now."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You are aren't you?"

She moved over to him on his side of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare chest.

"You know that you're the only one for me right?"

"I know. And you're the only one for me too."

"Good."

She was just falling asleep when she heard him say something.

"Felicity, what do you say I teach you how to make one of my favorite dishes next week?"

"Oliver, I would love for you to teach me how to make something that you love."

She kissed him and said.

"Now go to sleep!"


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity cooking lesson 

_A/N: Okay, so someone asked me to continue this and I did. And I just want to apologize for the delay. My computer was being fixed and i just got it back. So I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy! :)_

Felicity's class was just about done. Her instructor was just telling them the last steps of the next dish they were making. She had to suppress a chuckle that almost escaped her. The dish that they were going to cook was chicken cordon bleu one of Oliver's favorite dishes to make.

Once class was over she gathered her things and was heading out the door when she stopped and saw that Oliver was standing there just outside the door. Before she could protest him entering the room he strode right in and walked up to the teacher.

He cleared his throat and waited for him to turn around.

Alejandro turned around and saw Oliver staring at him with an almost smug expression on his face.

"Yes, can I help you Mr.?"

"Queen, Oliver."

"Okay, can I help you Mr. Queen?"

"No, I was just listening to the last part of your lesson and thought your recipe could use a little work."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just instead of using the skin on it you should really use skinless chicken and a little thyme and some lemon juice would really make the flavor pop more. Just food for thought.

"I always appreciate another person's perspective. I'd have to give it a try sometime. But if you don't mind I think I'll stick to my recipe."

"Well to each their own."

"Oliver." Felicity said speaking for the first time since this whole nonsense started.

He looked over to her and could tell she was annoyed with this whole thing.

"Yes, honey?"

"I think we should go now."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you had a boyfriend."

"Well she does." He said looking back to the man. Trying to hold in the annoyance he had towards him.

"Oliver, I'm ready to go so let's go home." She moved over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door.

"Okay, we can go now."

They were almost to the door when he heard him say something.

"See you next week,Ms. Smoak!"

Felicity smiled and waved goodbye to him.

Once they reached the car she turned to him and asked.

"Okay, what was all that?" She said motioning towards him with her hands.

"What was what about?"

"The whole macho thing about."

"Macho thing?"

"Oliver! You know what I mean. It's like you two were acting like little kids because someone had a better toy than the other."

"Well I was just pointing something out."

"And what's that exactly?"

"That I have the better toy." He smirked at her and kissed her before opening the door for her.

"Oh and tomorrow I'm going to teach you properly how to make chicken cordon bleu."

She rolled her eyes but agreed to his cooking lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Felicity Cooking Lesson**_

 _ **(Chapter 3)**_

"Okay, now add the shredded chicken."

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that honey."

She was enjoying cooking with him. At first he was a bit bossy but she told him to calm down and once he did things got better.

So here she was sitting in the counter mixing different ingredients into the bowl to add to the pan where the chicken was.

Chicken cordon bleu was one of his favorite dishes to make. So she wanted to learn how to make it. It's something that would help make him happy and her also.

"Now add the panko breadcrumbs."

After adding the chicken and cut ham she added the cheese and crumbs on top.

"Is that it?"

"Yep. Now we just need to bake it in the oven."

"Yah!" She said smiling and then stood up off the counter and jumped up to hug him.

"So I did good? For my first time?"

He looked at her with a smile on his face. Trying to contain his laughter.

"Lesson! I meant lesson!" She blushed and smacked his arm lightly.

"Yes, you did very good." He kissed her cheek then moved to her lips.

"Mm."

"You know I can get used to this."

"To what?"

"Cooking with you."

"So are you saying you don't need lessons anymore?"

"Nope. She said popping the p at the end.

"I meant, that you're a good teacher and I wouldn't mind learning from you."

"So no more Mr. Fake Italian guy?"

"Oliver. He's not fake. And I didn't say that."

"Felicity." He said sighing.

"Oliver." She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Does it really bother you that I'm learning to cook? Or is it because you might be... Jealous?"

"Me, jealous?"

"Yes, you!"

"Felicity, I don't get jealous."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So you wouldn't mind if I took an extra class that Alex is teaching?"

"He's teaching?"

"Yes. And it's an outdoor course. Like bbq food and lots of other things. Maybe he'd even be shirtless! Now that's sure to bring in more women to his class." She said teasing him.

"Fe-li-city." He said pulling her closer to him.

He kissed her neck and bit down before soothing it.

"You're mine. And no one else's."

"Mm... I like the sound of that."

"Now if you were to offer shirtless lessons then maybe we could negotiate." She smiled and winked at him.

"Well I think we could discuss those options. The food won't be ready for at least an hour. So..." He pulled off his shirt and picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oliver!" She yelped when he picked her up.

"What? I'm just fulfilling your wishes." He kissed her again.

"We'll talk about this later mister! Now take me upstairs and show me how much you love me!"

He kissed her and led her upstairs where he proved to her how much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So I thought I'd add a chapter with Thea and Felicity. I hope you guys like it! :)_**

"Thea, you have to try it."

"I don't know Lis, you and cooking never seems to go well."

"But I promise this is different."

"Um..." She said hesitant.

Felicity looked at her with puppy eyes and she caved.

"Fine! Give me the damn ice-cream!"

"Gelato, actually." She said as she gave her the bowl of gelato.

She grabbed the bowl and then grabbed a small spoonful of it.

Hesitant she put the spoon in her mouth.

"Hm." Was all she said.

"What?"

"Thea! Tell me!" Holding her breath she waited for her answer.

"It's... Not that bad." Getting another spoonful she smiled at her soon to be sister in law.

"Really!?" She said getting off her chair and hugged her.

"Okay, okay relax. I said it was good."

"Thank you! I knew those lessons were paying off."

"What!? You're taking lessons?" Thea said in astonishment.

"Yeah, I just started a couple weeks ago. It's really fun."

"Oh! You should join me!?" She said as they made their way over to the couch.

"Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to learn how to cook. I mean I do make a mean cereal bowl."

She smirked at her.

"You should, it's been really fun and it's taught me so much. Plus it doesn't hurt that the teaching instructor is hot. Don't tell your brother."

"Really? Now that sounds interesting. Tell me more dear soon to be sister-in-law."

"Well it's once a week for me at least. With my crazy schedule and then our night job. I barely make it on time. But it does have its perks. I've learned so much. Plus it makes Oliver jealous."

"Jealous, why?"

"The instructor is hot and he feels intimidated I guess? You should've seen them the other day. So much male testosterone."

"Oh, now I have to go."

"Yay! Now, I have someone else to go with me. And we can do it together. It'll be like a bonding thing for us?"

"Felicity, that'll be nice. And we bond just fine. Just ask Ollie, he's plenty annoyed at the things we do. And especially with all the stories I've told you about him."

"Yeah, he didn't exactly appreciate all the embarrassing ones."

They both started laughing at the thought.

"This is nice."

"What? Us sitting here talking about Ollie? I agree."

"No, well yes that too. I meant having you here and us bonding together. I really feel like we've become closer. After everything that happened with Oliver and what he did to save you. We went through that hurt and pain together. I guess what I'm getting at is it feels nice to have a sister. I never had that growing up." She said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Awe, Lis. I didn't know you felt that way. But I want you to know that I feel the same way. We definitely have been through a lot together. Half of it being about my brother. But it's given us some sense of closeness after being through that. I feel honored to be your sister." She said grabbing her hands from her lap."

"Thank you." She said wiping away a stray tear that escaped her.

"So let's not cry anymore. What do you say we watch a movie, order in and talk about you going with me to my class?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I get to pick the movie though."

"What why?"

"Felicity, I love you but… I've had enough of sci-fi shows."

"What's wrong with sci-fi?"

"Nothing, it's just I feel like we live enough of it don't you?"

"Okay, I guess that's sort of true."

"But I thought you liked Doctor Who?"

"I did at first but, then the whole time travel stuff happened and it just reminds me that not all of what happens there is fictional. I just want to watch a rom-com and eat Chinese takeout with you."

"Okay, I get it and it does sort of happen. Now that I think about it."

"Exactly my point. And plus I always get attached to a character and they end up leaving or being forced to stay in an alternate universe."

"Yeah, I'm still not over what happened to Rose."

"Yep, just when she and the Doctor were so close to saying how they really felt about each other."

"So rom-com it is!"

"Okay, okay but I get to choose next time."

Thea grabbed the remote to start up Netflix while Felicity ordered their food.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a two part chapter so I'm posting two chapters. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey, hon how was girls' night with Thea?"

"It was good. We talked, bonded and she agreed to go with me to my cooking lesson next week." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"She did?"

"Yep. It took some convincing but after she tried some of my gelato she agreed. Oh! And there's some leftover if you want to try some."

"You made ice cream?" He said raising his eyebrows at her."

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just that..."

"That I'm not the best cook? I know. But I'm getting there. With help and practice I'd say I'm doing pretty well. Wouldn't you?" She quirked her eyebrows at him.

"Of course."

"But?"

"But what?"

"I sense a hesitation in your voice."

"It's nothing really."

"Spill it, Queen."

"I'm happy you're taking lessons and all. It's just that I hardly see you anymore."

"Oliver." She made her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much."

"I love you, too."

She leaned up to kiss him.

"Besides, it'll be way too much work to leave you. I mean I'm sure Alejandro would help with the moving and everything but..."

"Ah! Oliver! Put me down!"

"Nope, not ever." He smacked her butt lightly.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to the bedroom where I'll prove to you that I'm the only man for you."

"Is that so?" She said quirking her eyebrows at him.

"Yes it is. I'll have you screaming my name for hours. Then you won't remember any other man's name but mine."

"Strong words. Guess you'll just have to prove it then."

"Oh, I plan too."

He carried her upstairs where he made do on his promise.

She knocked on the door and no one answered. She decided to use the key that they gave her. Digging in her purse she finally found the key. She opened the door but no one was home.

* * *

"Hello? Felicity? Ollie? Are you guys' home?" She called out as she entered the living room.

She checked her phone to make sure she got the date and time right. And she did. She double checked to make sure.

She was going to call Felicity when she heard a noise. Not just any noise. It sounded like someone screaming. No, not screaming exactly. It was definitely Felicity's voice. But she was saying something. She was going to go check on her but decided against it as soon as she heard what she was saying.

She was moaning and encouraging Oliver to keep doing what he was doing.

"Ew! Oh my god! I did not need to hear that!" She said to herself out loud.

She quickly shut the door and left.

Only to remember to call next time she went over there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oliver,did you hear something?"

"You mean besides you?"

"No. Well yes, but it sounded like someone entered the door?"

"Oh,no!" She said suddenly remembering what today was. She grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Felicity,what is it?"

"I was supposed to meet with Thea today."

"Are you late?"

"Very late. And I think I solved the problem on who was here."

She could hear him laughing.

"Oliver this isn't funny!" She smacked his arm.

"It kinda is." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, no. You don't think she heared us do you?" She said mumbling against his shoulder.

"I have no idea, maybe?"

"And you're okay with this?"

"It's nothing she hasn't heard before. And besides she and Roy weren't exactly subtle."

"Thank you for reminding me of the other woman you've been with." She said glaring at him.

"I wasn't trying to. But you know this probably isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't subtle either, hon."

"It wasn't my fault that you couldn't wait till we got home. And we had to make do in the foundry Oliver!"

"Can you blame me? You were wearing that short skirt I like and I couldn't help myself." He said moving his arms up and down her bare hips.

"This is so not helping."

"No?" He asked as he continued kissing along her arms and neck.

"Mm...maybe a little. But still how..."

"Fe-li-city. You think to much." He kissed her lips and she lost her train of thought.

"What do you say we go for round two ?"

"I think we're past round two, honey."

"Let's make it three then?"

He said flipping them so she was on top of him.

" But after we have to talk about this... Oh god, Oliver!"

"What were you saying?"

"Huh, I don't remember." She said panting.

"Just keep doing that thing."

"You mean this?" He said as he continued with his ministrations.

"Uh-huh. That, keep doing that." She said breathless.

"Whatever, you say Felicity." He said smirking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**'Thea meets Alejandro'**_

 _A/N: Thank you guys for reading,favoriting ,following and is the last chapter and I hope ya'll enjoy! :)_

"I am so sorry, Thea!"

"Save it Lis, no amount of apologies can make me forget what I heard."

"I...what if I make it up to you?"

"Hm, I'm listening." She looked over to the blonde in question.

"I promise that we'll be more careful, and I do plan on going to that cooking lesson with you still. If you want to? Then over the weekend we can go shopping, have lunch and get mani/pedis?"

She looked over to her expecting her to say yes but, she needed more.

"Make my speeding ticket go away and I'm in."

Felicity looked at her deciding whether or not to agree to her demands.

"The sounds Lis, I can still hear them!"

She sighed and inevitably agreed.

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"You're abhorrent."

"I had to listen to music on full blast for hours! You're lucky I don't make you pay for my therapy sessions. Which I'm sure I'll need after that."

"I said I was sorry! And it's your brothers fault too you know!"

"Don't remind me. If I had a dollar for every time that happened well... I'd still be rich."

"And I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry, Lis. Let's change the subject shall we?"

She nodded in agreement.

"So tell me more about this hot instructor."

Felicity's eyes went wide with joy. She told Thea all about how tall and muscular he was. And so extremely attractive. Not that she'd notice right? Because she had a perfect fiancé at home.

"He sounds really interesting. I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

Thea had decided to meet Felicity at the building where the lesson was. She was going to be extra careful this time. She definitely didn't need a repeat of what happened the other day.

She patiently waited for Felicity to arrive. So she pulled out her phone and played a game. A couple minutes later she heard a car door close and the sound of heels clicking loudly. She looked up to see Felicity walking towards her.

She noticed her adjusting her coat and her hair was a bit disheveled.

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Probably not. Just know that it wasn't my fault. Your brother can be very persuasive."

"I don't want to know. Way TMI!" She said covering her ears.

"Right. Well let's go inside before we're late."

She encircled her arm in Thea's and they went inside the building.

* * *

To her surprise Thea, was actually paying attention to what the teacher was talking about. Even jotting down some notes. And asking questions here and there.

Either she was being very studious or she was totally checking out the instructor. Yeah she was going with the second option.

She couldn't help but notice that every time he bent over to grab a dish from the bottom shelf, Thea's eyes would be glued to his backside. She couldn't really blame her. The man was gorgeous. But he didn't compare to what she had waiting for her at home.

"So Thea, how are you enjoying the class?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"It's great, Lis. Now shush and let me focus!"

"Okay, okay." She put her hands up in surrender to the brunette beside her.

Class was near its end and she gathered her bag and coat to exit. Thea strolled behind her shortly after.

"You know Lis, this actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I couldn't help but notice you seemed a bit to attentive."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you were more focused on someone than the actual lesson?" She winked at her.

"Lis, are you implying that I was checking out a certain Italian chef?" She gasped in fake shock.

"Yep!" She said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well maybe I was. But that doesn't mean I didn't learn anything. I did write some notes."

"Mm, I guess that recipe for raspberry lemonade will really come in handy." She said looking at her notes.

"And especially the ones with yours and his initials in hearts has importance too?"

"Maybe someday it will." She said sticking her tongue out at her.

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So does that mean you'll be joining me for my next class?"

"Yes, most definitely. And the one after that. And I can totally understand why you didn't want Ollie to know just how attractive the chef is. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled and winked at her.

"Well that too. But I'm glad we have this in common."

"This was fun. We should hang out more often."

"I'd like that. Now what do you say we order a pizza and head home?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They buckled their seat belts and headed over to the loft.


End file.
